Cyrena Drakul
Character Profile Name Lady Cyrena Drakul Rank Sith Knight Affiliation New Sith Empire Drakul Family Alias Empress Cyrena Drakul, Countess of Báthory Age 128 Species Garhoon Height 5'7" Weight 115 lbs. Eye Color Black (Tricolored gray) Hair Color Black Home Planet Doan Husband Lucian Drakul Father Gerran Báthory of Somlyo Mother Nicole Delancre Báthory Siblings Geneva Báthory Children Gabrielle Drakul Clarissa Drakul Masters 1 Sith Master Lucian Drakul Apprentices None "Greetings my pet. My...such beautiful delicate skin you have." ~Cyrena Drakul, Empress of the New Sith Empire =Biography= Origins As the oldest daughter of Lord and Lady Bathory, Cyrena was given every luxury available to her. She is an educated woman, who could read and write in four languages. She was an aristocrat with a disdain for the common folk around her, especially of the mining caste of her homeworld. Despite this, the beautiful mistress of the Cachtice was known for her lustrous black hair, pale skin, and brilliant dark eyes the colour of obsidian. As part of the Noble House of Doan, she has lead and overseen the mining facilities as CEO of Doan Mining Industries and of the mining caste on her home planet. Cyrena at an early age, was left to manage the family seat-- especially the task of disciplining the servants. The countess carried her 'disciplining' to a point that would be considered sadism. She would beat the girl servants with a heavy club, and she would often stick pins into the upper and lower lips of the girls, their flesh and, and under their fingernails. But what gave her the title of the ‘Bloody Lady of Cachtise’ was her own unique beauty regimen. Dozens of girls were lured, bought, or even kidnapped to satisfy the notorious for murdering young women and bathing in their blood in order to retain her youthful appearance. Rumors began to circulate, people claiming to have heard screams emanating from within the estate s they spoke of disappearing girls and of murder, but no one had dared approach the regal twenty eight year old Countess. After all, she was of royal blood and was especially well connected-- and few would dare to try to prosecute. Empress of an Empire Relationship with Lucian Drakul =Characteristics= Personality Regal, sadistic, and vain. These are just some of the words to describe Cyrena of Bathory. She is quite the bombshell enigma. Like a darkly elegant ice queen, she glides across the scene with all the poise of a royal goddess; yet hovering behind her placid gaze and deliciously pouting lips is a steel trap that can spring with deadly force at any moment. She is by all accounts, a female serial killer, equal parts brutal and regal with her vainful needs that begged for gendercide. Like a venomous, delicate flower, you must look. But definitely don’t touch. =Powers and Abilities= Appearance Describe the empress? Long waist length tresses the colour of ebony and skin that glowed like polished alabaster, so much that the perfect black line of eyebrows and the thick black of her lashes were an almost startling contrast. Her lips are stained a brilliant vermilion hue, her eye makeup dark and perfect. Under normal circumstances, her eyes were twin obsidian orbs, but when the hunger rose, her eyes shift to a tri-coloured grey hue; from charcoal, to storm cloud, to a pale winter’s sky. The last color was a grey so pale that it looked white. Set in almond shaped eyes lined with dark makeup, her eyes were extraordinary. Force Abilities Racial Abilities =Assets and Possessions= Businesses Weapons Category:Character Category:Garhoon Category:New Sith Empire Category:Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Drakul Family Category:House of Doan Category:Nobility Category:Nobility